


I've found my tribe.

by fandomvibes



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvibes/pseuds/fandomvibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty Day wants to find her tribe and she does, she finds it in a whole different way than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misty Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback or criticisms are welcome.

She often wondered what it would feel like to be the supreme, all that power flowing through her but that wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to be the centre of attention, everyone looking to her for guidance and protection. She just wanted to be the swamp witch she always had been, she just wanted to be Misty.

What if running away was the only answer? Running from responsibility is for cowards but right now that's all she could think about. After all, Fiona had slit Madison's throat believing she was the next supreme, who's to say she won't do it again? She turned her radio to a Stevie Nicks song, her eyes lit up and taking hold of the light blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders she began to twirl on the spot.

> _Somewhere out in the back of your mind_
> 
> _Comes your real life and the life that you know_
> 
> _It seems like it was the creation of some of those same old things_
> 
> _It seemed to be the only thing left out in light_

She hummed along whilst packing a few things into a bag, going back to her swamp is what she wanted most. It would be hard to leave the girls who had opened up their home to her but surely they'd understand, she hoped Cordelia would understand. She didn't belong there.

Standing in the doorway was a far too familiar face, one she'd be glad to see the last of. "Going somewhere?" Fiona spoke, forcing a smile as she watched the swamp witch come to a halt. Her face expressionless.

"That's none of your business, Miss Goode." hatred in her voice. Everything about the supreme irritated her from the way she would walk around like she owned the world, the way she spoke down to people and acted towards them, and especially the way she treated her own daughter. The only sign of goodness she had shown her was introducing the girl to Stevie. She wasn't the supreme, not to her, she was just some dried up old hag.

"I do believe it is my business Miss Day, everything that goes on under his rood is my business." she took a few steps into the room, taking a long drag of her newly lit cigarette and blew the smoke into the swamp witches face.

"You're something' alright." she tightened her shawl around her shoulders and walked towards the mirror standing in the corner of her room.

"Excuse me?" the supreme was surprised at the young witch.

"You waltz back in here after God knows how long and you treat everyone as though they're nothing' but crap on your shoe, everyone treats you like some _'God'_ but you're not. You're nothin' of the sort." she couldn't believe the words spilling from her mouth, she was just as surprised as the older witch, she couldn't help it.

Fiona raised a hand and the blonde witch went flying into the adjacent wall, detaining her against it. "Just remember I'm still the supreme, you will show me some respect." her eyes dark as she spoke.

"What you gonna do, slit my throat next?" she mocked. Fiona let out a small laugh, letting the witch drop to the floor before turning towards the door. "Is that it?" her breathing was laboured.

"If you do leave, make sure you never come back. I'll make sure the girls know of your cowardly retreat." a grin grew on Fiona's face, she could hear the exasperated sigh of Misty Day.

"There's no chance in hell I'm leavin'. I'm not you Fiona, I'm not gonna run. Miss Cordelia has already been let down by one supreme, I'm not gonna be next."

"Call it what you will but I was simply returning what I had gotten from her. My _daughter_ has been  nothing but disappointing, she brought a damn witch hunter into this house for Christ sake. She married the man!" her words stung the young witch, Cordelia was everything to her. She welcomed her into her home, made her feel like one of them, made her feel wanted and safe.

"You don't deserve her in your life, just because you're blood doesn't mean you're family. No one on God's earth needs you Fiona Goode, no one." tears formed in the corner of her eyes begging to be released. The old witch left the room speechless leaving Misty sitting in the centre of the room, tears making their way down her cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Miss Cordelia.

Hours passed since her verbal war with Fiona. She had spent the rest of the day in the greenhouse, she often found herself there when she found the company of the coven overwhelming. She was so used to being alone in her swamp, she'd give anything to smell the air that surrounded her abandoned shack, to feel the mud beneath her bare feet.

Misty switched on her radio and danced to the sound of her idols voice. "Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night, and wouldn't you love to love her." she grabbed her shawl and spun from one end o the room to another. She didn't notice that Cordelia stood in the doorway admiring the young witch, the way she carried herself as she danced and the way her eyes glistened in the dim light. "All your life you've never seen a woman taken by the wind, would you stay if she promised to you _heaven._ " her breath caught in her throat seeing the older witch standing in the doorway. "Miss Cordelia, I-I didn't see you." her face burned with embarrassment. Cordelia just smiled at the young witch.

I was hoping we could talk, Misty." her smile faded and her mismatched eyes filled with a sadness that misty hated to see. "I heard the argument between you and my _mother_." Misty wove the ends of her shawl between her fingers, an awkward silence grew between the two witches. "In Fiona's life, no one has ever stood up to her like you did and lived to see another day." a smile played on her lips.

"Well I guess I'm lucky, except gettin' one hell of a flyin' lesson." both witches shared a laugh. "I'm sorry for the things I said, I-I know she's your mother still and I had no right but the things she said Miss Delia--" she trailed off, she grabbed Cordelia's hands and seated her on the nearest stool. "You're not a disappointment, you're special Miss cordelia. You welcomed me into your home when I was in trouble which meant bringin' in the problems that brought me here in the first place." Cordelia shook her head and moved her gaze from the swamp witch, she had always been told different by her mother.

"Misty." she moved a hand to rest on the younger witches face, for a moment their eyes met. Since the moment Misty arrived at the academy she felt a warmth she had never felt before, not from Hank and definitely not from Fiona. "Fiona was right, I'm nothing. I'm a witch without power, I don't belong here anymore." Misty brought her hands up to Cordelia's face, wiping the tears that fell.

"That's gator-crap and you know it." she whispered, embracing her warmly. "Don't you ever believe that woman's lies, not for one second." the swamp witch left a kiss on her forehead, surprised at her own actions. "If there's one person who doesn't belong here, it's me." Cordelia brought her eyes to look at Misty's, she filled with a sadness at the girls words. "but I ain't goin' anywhere, I promise you that Delia." she smiled widely at the woman before her, running her thumb across her tear stained cheeks before returning to the plants. The sweet sound of music filling the space around them.


	3. Witch Bitch.

Misty made her way into the kitchen where the girls were already seated for breakfast, one girl in particular caught her eye. On the end sat Nan with a smile on her face as though she was a school kid who had just found out a rude word. She would often look to the clairvoyant who would always meet her gaze with quiet laughs. Just as she was about to speak up Fiona strut into the room followed by Cordelia. She hated how even after the abuse her mother gave, she stood by her, she was loyal to the wrong people.

"Care to share the joke?" Misty winced at the sound of her voice, she would rather listen to nails on a chalk board. Nan responded only with a shake of her head, at least now she stopped with the giggling and constant stares. Pouring herself a small drink Fiona took a seat at the head of the table and fixed her gaze onto the swamp witch who squirmed under her watchful eyes. "How's the head?" a smile spread across her lips. "Must be sore, no?" a dry laugh escaped her lips.

"Fiona." Cordelia  gave her mother a scornful look. "I won't have you abusing any of these girls, be it verbal or physical." All eyes turned to Misty who sat with her eyes set on the blonde woman, her head quickly fell when she realised she had been staring. "What you did to Misty was unacceptable, if I had it my way you'd be out of this house."

"Jesus Delia, you treat these girls like they're children, instead of substituting them you need to let them learn to protect themselves." Cordelia stiffened at her mothers words.

"What do you mean substituting?" Cordelia knew full well what she had meant, she had always been protective of the girls and even more so when she found out she couldn't conceive a child of her own. Tears began to build up in her eyes, Misty fisted her hands in her skirt trying her best not to assault the supreme, though it was likely she would be the one to come off worse. "When are you going to die, and stop ruining my life?" she rushed from her place in the kitchen and away from wondering eyes, she felt like her mother had just ripped her heart right from her chest and shred it into a million pieces. Misty stood from the table, her chair scraping along the floor making sure she got the Supremes attention.

"Of all the evil I've seen, you're the worst." Fiona let out a short laugh and watched as the swamp witch stormed from the room.

"I don't know how you girls have survived this long."

Everyone sat quietly not wanting to be at the other end of the Supremes abuse. Fiona looked to the starlet who looked like she was about to add to Misty's comment but knew to keep her mouth shut, being murdered by the woman once was enough.


	4. Anger Management.

It was late afternoon and all the girls went about their day as if the events in the kitchen didn't happen, Cordelia sat in the quiet of her room. She had perched herself on the space along side her window reading one of the many books on her shelf. She had to keep her mind from wondering back to her mothers words, she dropped her book to her lap and sighed.

In the garden she noticed a figure moving amongst the flowers and the trees, the sun setting on curls that hung freely making them gold at it's touch. Cordelia watched as the girl made her way to a bed of withering flowers, kneeling before them and focusing her energy to make them bloom once again. The girl would usually twirl on the spot with a wide smile plastered o her face but this time she sat still with her knees drawn close to her chest, she moved her gaze to the open space around her then up to the window where she found the headmistress meet her gaze. Cordelia raised a hand and felt a smile creep its way onto her lips, the swamp witch merely smiled in response.

 

* * *

Cordelia made her way to the greenhouse hoping she would find Misty there, instead she found the red headed woman that was Myrtle.

"Cordelia dear, I'm so glad you're here. I heard about your little quarrel with your mother." she continued to play the instrument lay in front of her when Cordelia entered the room, she compared the sound to that of a wailing cat.

"She's hardly my mother, Myrtle." she moved to the space at the end of the work bench. "It's like she only focuses on making my life miserable."

"don't overreact, Cordelia." the red headed woman spoke before continuing to focus on the instrument.

"Overreact? She used the fact that I-I, Myrtle please!" anger grew in her voice causing the noise to stop.

> "I cannot tell you how plying this instrument soothes my soul in tempestuous times."
> 
> "Nothing could soothe my soul. I have nothing to offer this coven anymore. Who am I? What do I do?" she sat slightly closer to the woman she had always looked up to.
> 
> "You buck up is what you do! Face reality headlong and carry on."
> 
> "But how? I have no one, and my powers are gone." she leant forward resting her elbows on the table, burying her face in her hands.
> 
> "Your salad dressing is absolutely magical. Maybe you could bottle it. Cordelia's Conjured Coriander Condiment. Or if you'd like a little getaway, maybe a job as a hostess on a cruise ship. You've got a lovely personality, and you're always well-groomed." the woman beamed, Cordelia looked up in disbelief.
> 
> "Myrtle, are you trying to push me over the edge?"
> 
> "I'm trying to give you une demi tasse de realite, darling. Let's be honest, living in Fiona's shadow is a challenge. Between us chickens, no matter how hard I worked at it, I never felt special either. But with my re-emergence from the flames - look at me, I'm fabulous! Reinvigorated! One never knows what thee universe has in store for us!"
> 
> "Oh, stop! Stop talking! You are insane! My God! I am an absolute failure! Everything that Fiona says is true, I don't belong here anymore. I don't belong anywhere!" she had finally snapped, all that built up anger towards her mother had come spilling out in a fit of rage. Pots were smashed, and plants travelled through the air. Cordelia swore she felt her heart stop the moment she saw the ethereal beauty of Misty Day.

In that moment she felt embarrassed and shamed, she let herself get out of control. he fought with her brain trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for both Myrtle and Misty but no words could lave her mouth.

"I-uh think Miss Goode wanted a word with you." she addressed the red headed woman.

"Of course, dear." she carefully made her way through the mess of broken glass, stopping when she came to Misty. "I'll leave it to you to clear up your mess." and theen she was gone.

Cordelia sighed and crouched to pick up a few pieces of broken pots. "What was all that about?" Misty broke the silence, helping to clean to room.

"It was nothing, I don't wish to talk about it further." Misty saw how close to breaking down she was, not like she just had with anger but with sadness.

"It weren't nothin' Delia." she took hold of her free hand but Cordelia quickly drew it away. Misty moved to where a bunch of flowers lay damaged on the floor, she picked them up one by one holding back burning tears that blurred her vision. Cordelia stopped what she was doing when she heard quiet whimpers. She crouched next to the swamp witch holding onto her shoulders, Misty leaned slightly into the touch.

"I-I uh picked these for you. I helped them out a little, they were struglin' outside." she looked over her shoulder and smiled slightly. "Chrysanthemums--"

"For strength and protection." Misty's smile grew wider, that's the Misty Day she loved to see. That smile was pure happiness.

"Though by the looks of this place, I don't think you need them for strength." Cordelia bit her lip trying to suppress her laughter. "I get you don't wanna talk about what happened but when you do I'll be ready to listen, just no more smashin' things up. Deal?"

"Cordelia couldn't hide the joy she felt when she was around the Cajun even if she wanted to. "Deal." both witches continued to get their haven to it's original state, the room was soon filled with the voice of Misty's idol.

"You don't mind do you?" she asked as she began to hum along with the song.

Cordelia responded with only a shake of her head, she felt so safe in this moment, with the young witch. She felt safer than she ever had, she didn't need flowers, she needed Misty.


	5. My Tribe.

"Why don't you let me heal it?" Misty gently took hold of Cordelia's bandaged hand examining it.

"Because it's only a scratch, I've had worse." she let out a laugh and raised her eyebrows.

They both sat in silence which to Misty seemed like hours, she would silently hum playing with the ends of her shawl. Cordelia didn't know how she came to be in her room, especially lying next to her but she wasn't going to complain.

It was past midnight and they were both wide awake, Cordelia took to finishing the book she left earlier in the day occasionally looking to the swamp witch who looked like she was bursting to speak but not wanting to break the silence between them, in case she said something to ruin the atmosphere.

"Can I ask you somethin'?" misty shifted so she was sat cross legged in front of the witch, her ringed fingers nervously playing with the edge of her skirt.

"Of course." Cordelia placed her book in her lap, feeling nervous herself at the look on the swamp witches face.

"What if I'm not the next supreme?" she kept her gaze on her lap. "I mean it's nice an all you thinkin' I could be but I just wanna be who I've always been, I just wanna be misty." she let out a shy laugh.

"There may be a chance you're not and that's why you'll be performing the seven wonders."

"I don't wanna be supreme, Cordelia." her voice cracked, she knew they all expected her to perform the seven wonders but if she failed descensum she would die and that was it, there was no coming back and she was scared. She was scared she would fail, she was scared to break her promise to Cordelia.

Death was a part of life and she would welcome it when the time came but not now, she had only just gotten her life back, she was still searching for her tribe.

"I believe in you to do well, Misty. You don't have to be afraid." she took hold of rough hands giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"Afraid? I'm more than afraid, if I don't pass your stupid tests that's it I-" she moved into the open space of the bedroom pacing back and forth, arms placed across her chest, tears built in her eyes begging for release. She stopped with her eyes on the headmistress who moved to embrace her.

 "I don't want to die, not again. I had nothing then but now I have so much I can't lose." For a moment she stood with her arms at her side until Cordelia tightened her grip.

"You promised you weren't going anywhere and I know you won't break that, you will do well misty Day. I'm sure of it." she pulled back slightly to look at the girls cerulean eyes, cupping her face she wiped her tear stained cheeks offering her a smile.

_My Misty Day_

"I can't lose you, not now I just found you." she rested a rough hand on top of the other woman's. Cordelia stiffened, she felt her heart pounding against her chest as Misty brought Cordelia's hands to rest on her waist. She opened her mouth to speak though no words left, it felt impossible.

She was brought closer to her, finding Misty had placed her hands on her jaw. She pressed her forehead against the taller witches, her muscles loosened and her grip on the swamp witch had tightened, pulling the girl closer.

"I'll do it." Misty barely whispered. "Only if you stop fightin'." Cordelia moved so she could look at the girls face, confused.

"Fighting what?" Misty gave her a toothy smile and looked down at the space between them then back to Cordelia's face. It hit her, she let herself go in the moment, she finally let herself get close to the swamp witch she adored. This was what she had been waiting for.

Before she could speak again soft lips made their way to her own, she had let herself go completely reciprocating the actins the younger witch made. Pullig away slightly, she bit her lip to hide her laughter. "Oh, that."

"You can thank that clairvoyant of yours, she heard your thoughts loud and clear and I have to say Miss Goode--" she stopped to place a strand of hair behind her ear. "This took too long." she let her hands fall to rest on the older witches shoulders. I've been searchin' for my tribe for so long, Delia. " she embraced the smaller woman, all the worries of the seven wonders at bay, as long as they had each other what did it matter. She would perform them for Cordelia and she would complete them for Cordelia, she will do whatever it takes to keep her promise. "I finally found you, I finally found my tribe."


End file.
